<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Birthday Proposal by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213115">A Birthday Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Eventual Romance, Marriage Proposal, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crutchie talks to Romeo while Jack and Davey make a surprise for Crutchie's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Birthday Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack had dragged Davey into the kitchen after rushing into the apartment, Crutchie just sat down next to Romeo on the couch and switched the TV on. "So what exactly is Jack forcing Davey to  do?"</p>
<p>"No. I think it is a cake, hopefully it is." Crutchie turned to Romeo who was on his phone.</p>
<p>"Yes, Jack should know about your addiction to cake."</p>
<p>"How dare you?! I am not addicted, I love cake. Make sure you get your facts right. They are two different things so make sure that you use the right terms."</p>
<p>"Of course, my lord." Romeo answered.</p>
<p>"Don't be sarcastic. It doesn't suit you,  now do you know where my party is being held?"</p>
<p>"We can't say!" Jack called,"Stop asking! It won't get you anywhere."</p>
<p>"Please tell me." Crutchie tried his best pleading expression.</p>
<p>"I can't. All I can say is that you will enjoy it." Romeo grinned as he thought about the surprise that Crutchie would be getting in a few hours.</p>
<p>"Please. Please. Please."  </p>
<p>"No! You will find out in," Romeo checked his watch before he continued,"three hours, fourteen minutes and fifty-seven seconds. You are going to enjoy the party though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later saw Davey, Romeo, Jack and Crutchie at a bar with most of their friends. Spot, Race, Blink, Mush, Finch, Katherine and Sarah had their heads together and were whispering about something. </p>
<p>When Davey was coming back from the bar with two beers for him and Davey, Jack stood up and the table went quiet.</p>
<p>"I want to thank you all for coming today." Jack began,"And if Davey could help me we will go get the cake."</p>
<p>Race looked towards his brother as he said loudly,"What flavour is it, Jack?"</p>
<p>"Chocolate." Jack then grabbed Davey by the shoulder and dragged him over to the bar where he began speaking to the bartender.</p>
<p>"Wonder why he is in a hurry?" Spot whispered.</p>
<p>"Ah I know." Romeo looked at his watch again,"Three minutes and four seconds. Correction, one minute and twenty-three seconds." He grabbed one if the beers that Davey had got and started to drink it quickly.</p>
<p>"Wait is he..."Mush trailed off then he gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth,"That is brilliant!" </p>
<p>"What?" Crutchie demanded.</p>
<p>"Sarah, twenty-five now." Sarah sighed before she hand over twenty-five dollars to Blink, who grinned as he put the money into his wallet,"Same for you, Spot." </p>
<p>"Bastard. Twenty-five, here you go." Spot handed over the money as Jack and Davey came back over to the table holding a cake.</p>
<p>Crutchie grinned as he saw his favourite type of cake coming towards him, Romeo finished his beer as everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday'. </p>
<p>Once Crutchie had blown out the candles, Jack pulled a box out of his pocket and went down to one knee. Katherine gasped as Albert's bottle fell out of his hand and crashed against the table. </p>
<p>Buttons' eyes widened, Sarah's mouth fell open. Elmer, Henry and Finch didn't look fazed at all. Race grinned while Spot pulled out his wallet and handed over another ten dollars over to Blink who accepted it with a grin.</p>
<p>"Charlie, I don't really have much to say so what I want to ask is will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Crutchie exclaimed before Jack pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Romeo grinned at Davey as they entered the apartment around two hours later, he said,"How long until Sarah and Kath are engaged?"</p>
<p>"One month, four days and thirteen hours. Basically three weeks after graduation. One week before that we have Jack and Crutchie's engagement party." Davey answered as he sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>"Thirty dollars that Spot and Race get drunk and kiss during our graduation after party."</p>
<p>"I will take that. Now, be quiet. I need some sleep." Davey closed his eyes as Romeo began to snore loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>